This invention relates to the beneficiating or concentrating of ores. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the beneficiating or concentrating of ores containing phosphate or potash. In another of its aspects this invention relates to collectors useful in ore beneficiating. In yet another aspect this invention relates to extender oil used in an ore beneficiation.
Flotation is a process for concentrating minerals from their ores. In a flotation process the ore is crushed or wet ground to obtain a pulp. Additives such as flotation or collecting agents and frothing agents are added to the pulp to assist in subsequent flotation steps in separating valuable minerals from the undesired, or gangue, portion of the ore. The flotation or collecting agents can comprise solid material and/or liquids such as oils, other organic compounds, or aqueous solutions. Flotation is accomplished by aerating the pulp to produce a froth at the surface. Minerals which adhere to the bubbles or froth are skimmed or otherwise removed and the mineral-bearing froth is collected in further process to obtain the desired minerals.
In the present invention it has been discovered that SO.sub.2 extract oils blended to produce certain physical characterics are particularly effective as extenders in flotation of phosphate and potash from their ores either with or without combination with a frothing agent. These SO.sub.2 extract oils are produced by the method that gives them their name in which a hydrocarbon produce mixture is extracted with SO.sub.2 thereby removing aromatic compounds into the SO.sub.2. The extract is separated and warmed to drive off the SO.sub.2 leaving aromatic compounds having negligible amounts of other unsaturated compounds present. Naturally, SO.sub.2 extract oils obtain their physical characteristics from the aromatic content of the product mixtures from which they are extracted. Various SO.sub.2 extract oils can be blended to achieve certain desired characteristics.
The purpose of an extender oil in a process for beneficiating ores is to provide along with the collector an increased concentration of the desired mineral from its ores.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a blend of SO.sub.2 extract oil suitable as an extender oil in the collection of phosphates or potash from ores containing these materials. It is another object of this invention to provide a method of beneficiating ores containing phosphates or potash.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.